Into Thin Air
by Spicetwist
Summary: Summery: While cleaning up from Lulu’s party in a haunted house, the adults begin to disappear one by one. Is it ghosts or was there an uninvited guest at the party.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: While cleaning up from Lulu's party in a haunted house, the adults begin to disappear one by one.  Is it ghosts or was there an uninvited guest at the party.

Chapter 1

"Mommy!  Daddy!  Come On!" Lesley Lu yelled as she ran down the stairs.  She was dressed like a giant M&M.  "We're going to be late for my costume party."

Luke and Laura came downstairs hand in hand.  Both of them were wearing jeans and walking much slower than their excited daughter.  It was obvious from the look on his face that Luke was not looking forward to this party.

"Laura, why do I have to go to this party," he complained.

"You're going for your daughter.  Now stop complaining."

"But thirty screaming kids…" Luke started to say.  He saw that look on Laura's face and decided to change the subject.  He turned to his daughter.  "Lulu, do you have everything?"

"Yes Daddy," she said hopping from one foot to the other.

Luke walked to the door and opened it.  "Then let's go."

All three of them walked to the car and got in.  Luke started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"I can't believe you were able to rent the old Quinn place on such short notice," Laura said.

"I know.  It's usually booked way in advance and I got it so cheap too."

"Lucas told me that it is haunted," Lesley Lu said.  "Daddy, do you think a ghost will come to my party."

"Sure lots of them."

Lesley Lu's eyes got really wide.  "Oooh!"

"Luke!  Don't scare her," Laura said scolding Luke.

"Oh, she's not scared.  Are you?"

Lesley Lu smiled at him.  "No Daddy.  I hope a ghost does come.  I want something exciting to happen."

Laura shook her head and laughed.  "Yeah, she's your daughter all right."

Luke pulled up in front of the old house and they got out.  Bobbie, Michael and Lucas were already there.  Lucas was dressed as Harry Potter and Michael was dressed like Spiderman.

"Oh, you look so cute," Bobbie said as she saw Lesley Lu's costume.

"Thanks," Lesley Lu said running off to join Lucas and Michael.

Cars began pulling into the driveway and letting kids out.  

"Are we ready for this?" Luke asked looking worried.

"You'll live," Laura told him.  She laughed thinking of all the dangerous situations he had been in and now a kid's party was scaring him.  She took his hand and they walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three hours later, Lulu's party came to an end.  Laura stood with her on the porch as she waved goodbye to her friends.  After the last guest left, Lesley joined them on the porch.

"I told Bobbie that I would take Lucas and Michael home so she and Carly can help you clean up.  Do you want me to take Lulu too?"

"That would be great.  Then we can clean without any kids in the way," Laura said smiling.

Carly came outside holding Michael's hand.  Lucas followed behind her.

"Thanks for offering to watch Michael," Carly said.  "Sonny told his driver to take you to Laura's.  I'll pick him up as soon as we're done."

"Okay."  Lesley took Lulu's hand.  "Are you two ready to go?"

The boys nodded and followed her to Sonny's car.

After they left, Laura and Carly walked into the kitchen.  Bobbie had already started to clean up.  Luke and Sonny were sitting at the table talking.  Scott stood quietly behind them.

"Why do I feel the guys aren't going to be too much help?" Carly asked with a laugh.

"That's okay.  They would just get in our way," Bobbie said as she joined them.

"I heard that!" Luke said.

"Then you help us so you can prove us wrong," Laura laughed.

"All right, we will," Luke said as he stood up.  "Where do you want us to start?"

"You two clean up in here and the rest of us will work in the living room," Bobbie said as she took Scott's hand.  "Come on Scott."

Laura and Carly followed them out of the kitchen.

Luke turned to Sonny.  "They tricked us didn't they?"

Sonny stood up. "Yeah.  Nice going pal."  He picked up a rag and handed it to Luke.  "You had better get to work."

"Aren't you going to help?" Luke asked.  He looked rather angry.

"No.  You're the one who fell for their trick, so you're the one who gets to do the work," Sonny said as he sat back down.

Luke took the rag and began to clean the kitchen.  He grumbled to himself as he worked.

***

Meanwhile in the living room, Laura was cleaning up some spilled popcorn near the fireplace, while Carly was cleaning up another spill in the doorway.  On the other side of the room, Bobbie and Scott were moving the sofa back in place.

"If you rented this place, why do we have to clean it up?" Scott asked.  "Don't the owners have people who do that?"

"Luke was able to rent the house for a cheaper price if we cleaned it up ourselves."

Scott shook his head.  "Leave it to Spencer to think cheap."

"Scott…" Bobbie warned.

"I think it was nice of Luke to pay for the kids party in the first place," Carly said.  "Don't you Laura?"

There was no answer.  They turned to the fireplace, but Laura was nowhere in sight.


End file.
